


Fairy Tail's Saddest Moment

by The_World_Of_Rabbitleap



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_World_Of_Rabbitleap/pseuds/The_World_Of_Rabbitleap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen to Fairy Tail if someone died? What if that someone is very important to the guild? The one person that would change the whole guild after death. let us see...(two-shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Death

The guild was mourning about something, Happy had Natsu's scarf in his hands, and Team Natsu was no where to be seen in the guild.

Everything was silent, it wasn't rowdy today like it normally was, today was different.

_Flashback(Two days ago)_

A fight against a dark guild and Fairy Tail had ended. Everyone had injuries, but looked fine. They had noticed that the fire dragon slayer was no where to be seen. The guild began to search and finally Lucy found Natsu, on the floor, with a knife stabbed into his heart and blood drying on his clothes.

No one had seen Natsu fall. No one saw how he had died. Guild members stood in horror and sadness, thinking this was unbelievable. The guild had taken Natsu back, leaving the church to take care of his body until the funeral. The only thing they took of his was his scarf.

_Flashback ends_

Now, the scarf stayed in the Fairy Tail guild. Happy had tried to reason that he should keep the scarf, but Master told him that everyone would like Natsu's scarf so they shall keep it at the guild as a memory of the dragon slayer.

Levy entered through the doors. She went up to master and whispered," I found a nice spot to bury Natsu."

The master nodded. He had his eyes shut, trying not to show his saddness.

Soon enough, Lucy, Erza, and Gray entered through the door. Their faces had not shown since the day they discovered Natsu's death. Gray still had his clothes on, Erza didn't have her armor on, and Lucy looked as if she had cried every minute since the dragon slayer's death.

They sat down at their usual table, Lucy and Erza put their heads down and Gray had his bangs covering his eyes, his teeth were clenched.

No one doesn't know how Natsu died and they never thought he'd die. They all had the same thoughts.

They fought of him as the mythical salamander.

They thought of him as the undefeated dragon slayer.

Though, his death had given up on undefeated. When the sadness of Natsu's death was gone, there would be others who seek vengeance for their friend and everyone knew that.

Each of Team Natsu's members didn't know how they would survive without the dragon slayer.

Gray didn't know how he would get stronger without Natsu.

Lucy didn't want another partner to replace Natsu and help pay rent.

Erza didn't know who would push her and show that there is nothing that could beat Fairy Tail.

The streets of Magnolia thought it was awefully silent without Fairy Tail's usual fights.

* * *

A day later, the whole guild was back to mourning. Few had taken small missions so that they could get back for the funeral being held tomorrow.

Busting through the doors of Fairy Tail was not Natsu, but Sting and Rogue. They had demanded that they were back for a rematch against Natsu and Gajeel, but realized that no one looked like they were listening to them.

Rogue and Sting looked around, seeing members of the guild crying, having their heads down on the tables, or looked as if they were sad and lost in thought.

Rogue came up to Team Natsu's table to see Natsu's scarf on the table with an unhappy Happy crying into it and Lucy and Erza not bothering to look up. Though, Gray looked at him. Sting came up from behind Rogue. "What happened here?" Sting banged his fists on the table. Lucy looked up. "Natsu's dead," She whispered, tears rolled down her face.

Sting showed shock on his face. "Natsu-san's... dead," Sting repeated. Rogue looked away.

Wendy entered the building and went to Team Natsu's table with Carla. She had just completed a mission. "How long has it been since Natsu-san died?" Sting had asked, hoping that he wasn't the last to hear the news. "He's been dead for three days, tomorrow we have a funeral," Gray then answered and looked up once more. "His death has impacted us all. Look around you. There are many lives he's saved and helped. You can ask each and every one of them."

Gray then pointed to Romeo. Sting realized the outfit looked a bit like Natsu's. "That's Romeo. He looked up to Natsu ever since he was small. Like you, Natsu was an idol to him as well, thought of Natsu as an older brother," Gray chuckled a bit, but then shook his head. "I bet now he's lost the bravery to fight though."

Sting and Rogue had soon sat at the table. Wendy had been playing with a part of Natsu's scarf.

Romeo had soon come over to the table as well. Sting felt a little bad for him from what Gray told him. Romeo sat down with them, also playing with a part of Natsu's scarf. Sting realized that the scarf was a big reminder of Natsu.

The whole group had mourned and the two Sabertooth members joined in.

* * *

It was the day of the funeral. Everyone was dressed in black, all wearing sad faces. Sting and Rogue were also invited to the funeral.

Everyone had said a few words about Natsu. They were good things about him.

Team Natsu had said that they thought he would go undefeated and always give us hope.

Sting and Rogue had said that they would miss Natsu, knowing that his dragon parent would miss him very much.

Master said that Natsu was once the mythical, but undefeated salamander that shown the path in the darkest times. Many had said things that made everyone in tears.

When it was Romeo's turn, he had said, "Natsu-nii had given me the courage to fight and he would be a memory of the flame that never died out because he never gave up."  
When Romeo had said that, people tried to muffle their tears, knowing that was true.

* * *

The funeral soon came to an end. Romeo had stayed behind and sat at the grave stone implanted. Team Natsu, Sting, and Rogue had stayed and watched him do so. The grave stone didn't show the time Natsu was alive. No one actually knew how old he was. They could've guessed, but they put this on the grave instead:

_Natsu 'Salamander' Dragneel_

_Even if died, he would always be the flame burning in Fairy Tail_

_Though, he saved everyone, no one could save him_

The group then turned and left Romeo next to the grave.

* * *

A week later, Romeo had returned from a mission and decided to return to Natsu's grave.

Fairy Tail had quieted down, it didn't have the usual fights and a complaint from the council came in from time to time. Everyone could see that Master missed the mountain of complaints they recieved from the council, no matter how much he hated it.

Team Natsu got renamed to Team Dragon, everyone could see the obvious reason.

Romeo had reached the grave, to see that it was tilted forward a bit. He went behind the grave stone to see that it was writing he couldn't understand. He could tell that two large claws had tilted the stone and saw that there were scales on the floor. Romeo was shocked. He knew this was a dragon's doing. He ran back to the guild to them what was happening.

Gajeel, Wendy, Erza, Lucy, Gray, and Happy had gone with him to see what this was all about.

They arrived at the grave and Romeo showed them the back. "This is indeed ancient dragon text, I can only read a little, but not all," Wendy looked at it.

Gajeel had a suprised look on his face and Romeo caught it. "What does it say, Gajeel?" Romeo asked. "It reads:

_To the one who's name means summer:_

_The name Natsu describes everything about you_

_Your smile is like the sunshine_

_Your pink hair is like the flowers that have bloomed_

_Your flames represent the sun high and bright in the sky_

_Forever will the flames dwell within you_

_And I, Igneel will be remembering you_

That's what the first part says," Gajeel said, pointing to wear he stopped. "It seems this has three parts to it," Wendy examined.

Gajeel began to read the second part:

_Son of Igneel_

_Your past was not smooth and had walls to encounter_

_Your flame never blew out_

_Giving up was not an option you took_

_Fighting for your beliefs and freedoms and what not was all you did_

_Hopefully you shall have peace for once and allow friends to take on the burden you have carried for them_

_And I, Metalicana will grant your heavy burden to come to an end_

Gajeel choked after reading it. You could tell he wanted to fall and cry, saying that his dragon was alive, somewhere on Earth Land.

Wendy read the last part since Gajeel didn't look as if he wanted to read more. She began the third part:

_Dragon slayer of fire_

_You have helped every dragon slayer out in different situations_

_You had stopped the dragon slayer of iron_

_You have stopped the dragon slayer of lightning from his rampage_

_You have defeated the dragon slayer of poison_

_You have ended the dragon slayers of white and shadows from being careless_

_You have also been able to take care of the dragon slayer of sky_

_You have also encoutered and defeated many high-leveled mages that no others could fight_

_You acted like a true dragon in those fights, including two of the many_

_I, Grandeeny, shall grant you peace from your countless battles you have fought and bring them to an end_

At this point, Wendy was sobbing as she picked up a white scale from the floor. She could tell each one was from Igneel, Metaicana, and Grandeeny.

The whole group was crying. It was true what they had said about Natsu.

* * *

It was several months later and the newly formed Team Dragon was facing an enemy. They were all panting, all on their knees in front of an enemy they were trying hard to beat. They were each beginning to give up, especially Lucy and Wendy.

Erza and Gray stood up.

Lucy looked up at them. "We can't do nothing against him. Why stand up against him again?" Lucy asked.

Wendy also stood up, saying, "No, we should still stand! Natsu-san never gave up. He stood every time he fell. We should also, for his sake!"

Lucy's eyes widened. It seemed like Natsu's actions were contagious to the rest. Gray nodded in agreement.

"We shouldn't let Natsu down! We continue to fight for his sake!" Erza changed her armor and attacked the mage, so did the rest.

The assualt continued until a ring of flames came upon them. It surrounded them and the mage. "It seems like you need help," A familiar voice whispered to them. A ghostly shape of Natsu stood behind them and he leaped over them and attacked the mage with flames. The dark mage was stunned and had taken the blow. Natsu beat him quickly.

The group came to him as the flames died down. "I must go now. I only came because I saw you struggle. Don't miss me to much, you already know that I'll always be in your hearts," Natsu's ghostly shape disappeared. The team had gotton to see Natsu once more and hopefully a lot more later on...

The End!


	2. The Letter

Erza knocked on the door and asked, "Lucy, almost ready to go?"

"I need to get dressed. You can come in though!" The blonde called.

Erza entered, closing the door behind her.

It had been six months since Natsu had died. The guild was much quieter and property damaged caused by the guild was reduced by about half. You could always find Master in his office crying when trying to pay for the damage.

Erza decided to take a peak at what Lucy had been writing and a letter that read at the top 'To My Favorite Dragonslayer'. She began to read it and it went like this:

Dear Natsu,

I thought that you should know that I've loved you for a long time, no matter what. Though, I would like to thank you for all the memories and times we had together.

Our journey began by meeting at Hargeon. You had saved me from getting taken by the fake Salamander. There, you had taken me to Fairy Tail. It was probably the best memory I had with you.

Next, we teamed with Erza and Gray and had shown me that you were a worthy dragon slayer. I'm glad I stopped you from trying to get through that wind wall before you hurt yourself.

Galuna wasn't the best experience. You had dragged me on that S-class quest and managed to get Gray to go forcefully. Though, I'm glad we took care of Lyon before he went insane and crazy for power.

Next, we had Phantom Lord come after me. It was a very deadly fight and almost caused our master to die. I hope you remember catching me while I fell off the tower. It was a stroke of luck that you came after me and I'm glad that you did. Though, scariest part about it was your fight against Gajeel. If it weren't for me, then you would have lost badly to Gajeel.

Another experience that caused much destruction was at the Tower of Heaven. I'm glad we helped Erza in the situation. When you were fighting Jellal in Dragon Force, from the outside, you were causing much destruction to the tower, making us all wonder what was going on. I'm surprised that you slept three days straight after eating etherion. Though, I guess it was worth doing to save Erza.

When you had told me that you had teamed up with Gajeel to go against Laxus, I couldn't believe a word in that sentence. Though, you both sustained many injuries after the battle and we hadn't understood a word you said except for Gajeel and Laxus.

Oracion Sies wasn't the greatest. I'm glad that it wasn't just us going against them since they were ridiculously strong, even Erza had a tough time against them.

Edolas was another scary experience. We had almost lost the entire city of Magnolia. It felt good to be more powerful and stronger than you for once when you couldn't use magic, though, I regret having you and Wendy rely on me to defeat the enemies.

Probably the scariest- no, second scariest experience was Tenroujima. Grimoire Heart attacked, giving many of the members of our guild get lots of injuries, but we had little supplies since the camp had blown up. The fight against Hades shook us a lot, but I'm glad that Happy, Charles, and Lily took care of his heart so we could defeat him easily. Though, after defeating Hades, Acnologia came and almost blew the entire island away, but we were saved by Mavis, but trapped us in the same time for seven years.

After that seven years, we trained, sort of, and participated in the Grand Magic Games. One the first day we weren't the greatest team, but after what you said during 'Chariot', you made them like us more. Then Erza and Cana gave a great show and you ended the fourth day by defeating the twin dragon slayers.

That wasn't all that happened during the Grand Magic Games though. I had gotten captured and you had come to rescue me instead of participate in the Grand Magic Games. Though, after we won the Grand Magic Games, seven dragons had escaped the Eclipse gate and caused destruction in Crocus. The sad part of the battle was that none of the dragon slayers were able to slay one of the dragons, making you all feel like you weren't worthy of being a dragon slayer.

Then, it was the battle against the Baram Alliance's last guild, Tartaros. We had many difficulties, but the end result was Fairy Tail winning.

After that, you had disappeared from everyone's lives. Though, you died protecting all the guild members. I wish you lived to see Zeref and Acnologia fall, but it will never happen. I hope we can meet again one day just like we did in Hargeon.

-From your best friend, Lucy

Erza put the paper down and wiped away the tears that threatened to fall. She turned and watched as Lucy stepped out of the bathroom. "Let's go! We can't have Gray waiting for us," Lucy led the way out of her apartment and to where Gray had been wairing for them.

Later, Erza sat next a grave in the grassy plains that was slightly tilted forward. "Natsu, Lucy's already beginning to write to you like she does to her mother. You better visit her before she forgets that your always with us," Erza said to the grave and stood.

The wind blew as if it were carrying her message to Natsu. Erza gave a smile, remembering her promise with Natsu after she was saved by him. "I promise I won't die for a dumb reason. Help me protect the guild with your power," Erza told the grave before turning and leaving.

"You better keep your promise. Though, I'll continue to support you, reminding that you need to be strong," The wind seemed to whisper, making Erza turn to face the grave in surprise, but her mouth turned to a smile and gave a nod, then continued to walk.

**Author's Note:**

> Cried while writing this so let your tears flow out!


End file.
